


artwork in a science museum

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ryan works at a science museum and meets marielle, who happens to be a talented artist with an affinity for drawing fish





	artwork in a science museum

**Author's Note:**

> i cannot stress this enough but there are not enough maryan fics so i took it upon myself to start writing them you're welcome

Closing time was Ryan’s favorite part of working at a museum. The museum was always quiet, giving Ryan a break from the usual noisy din of people admiring exhibits. He was responsible for making the last rounds around the museum to ensure that nobody was going to have a Night In the Museum Experience. While it was calming to walk around in a quiet location and admire artifacts, sometimes it was also a bit nerve-racking. Even though Ryan knew that none of the dead animals would suddenly come to life, he still believed in ghosts so he often jumped at the slightest of sounds. 

Today, Ryan decided to start on the third floor, the top floor, where all the taxidermied animals and fossils were. The museum was silent and the only sound that drifted through the air was the faint calls of other workers at the museum ushering lingering visitors out the door. Ryan made sure to do his job thoroughly, checking beneath tables and behind doors. This was also partly due to his slight paranoia that there was a serial killer who was waiting to kill him hiding in the corners of the museum. Another reason why Ryan checked under tables and in tight corners was because of that one time he found a young boy sleeping under a table where fossils were being displayed. Ryan carried the boy out of the museum and returned him to his crying mother before returning the museum to finish his inspection. 

Once he finished checking the third floor and avoiding meeting any dead animals’ gazes, Ryan took the elevator down to the second floor. The second floor was mostly exhibits of jewelry and gems that were worth more than Ryan. Ryan definitely paid more attention to where he was walking as he knew that if he got distracted by a text message even for a moment, he could bump into a jewelry case and cause it to shatter. The cases were mostly bulletproof and Ryan really had no reason to worry but nevertheless, he watched where he stepped. 

Finally, Ryan walked down to the bottom floor, his favorite floor. The bottom floor was a giant aquarium with different exhibits that showed fish from different parts of the world. Every time Ryan came down to inspect the aquarium, he always read a plaque with descriptions of an aquatic species and learned something new. Additionally, he also loved the soothing sound of the water bubbling near filters as it helped ease the tense silence. Ryan decided to read about a species of jellyfish today that he hadn’t paid much attention to and while he was reading, he heard a scratching sound beneath the noise of the water. He turned around, wondering if he was just hallucinating but the scratching sound didn’t stop. 

Ryan placed a hand on the flashlight tucked near his belt as if it were a weapon and slowly walked towards the direction of the sound. The scratching sound didn’t sound too menacing; it was soft and quick, like the sound of pulling a tissue out of a tissue box, but Ryan still approached cautiously. He rounded the corner and saw a girl sitting on a bench, leaning against the glass of the giant aquarium in the coral reef exhibit as she was sketching on a giant notepad. The fear melted away and in its place, curiosity blossomed. 

The girl seemed extremely focused on her artwork and her gorgeous eyes were trained on the paper. The pink colored pencil she held gently pressed against the paper and as Ryan walked closer, he saw that she was drawing a coral. Her curls fell across her forehead and she had her lips pressed in a firm line as she concentrated on her drawing. The faint blue glow of the aquarium made her seem like she had a halo of elegance around her curly hair. She leaned against the delicate glass and the light filtered through the stirring water scattered into beams of gold and illuminated her. 

Ryan was so entranced by her beauty that for a moment, he forgot that he should be telling her to leave the museum. He didn’t want to interrupt her in the middle of her drawing but the museum was closing and she probably wouldn’t be too happy about staying overnight. So, Ryan cleared his throat and spoke up, “Sorry to interrupt you but the museum is closing soon.” 

“Oh, sorry,” The girl apologized and put her colored pencil into her pencil pouch. Ryan walked over and sat next to her on the bench, glancing at the art as she put her pencil pouch in her tote bag. The drawing looked even better up close and while Ryan wasn’t usually a brave person, considering he was terrified of a serial killer waiting to kill him in a museum but this girl’s art was really pretty and he felt obliged to tell her. 

“Your drawing is really pretty. I’m Ryan, by the way,” Ryan offered and the girl broke into a smile as she glanced down at her drawing. He swore that all the fish in the aquarium swam towards her as her smile was brighter than all the stars in the night sky. 

“I’m Marielle. Don’t worry about stopping me. I’m probably coming back tomorrow to finish it up. It needs a lot of work,” Marielle shyly replied, brushing a lock of her curly hair away from her eyes. Her eyes were a unique shade of green and Ryan felt himself staring at her for longer than he should have.

“No, it’s really good. So, uh, do you come here often?” Ryan wanted to smack himself in the face for that question. That was the first conversation starter that popped into his head and it would be a miracle if Marielle didn’t run away right then and there. Luckily, Marielle didn’t seem to be fazed by the question and instead, smiled even brighter, causing butterflies to twirl around in Ryan’s stomach.

“Actually, yes. I think I’ve seen you around a couple of times. Sometimes I sketch artifacts in this museum but I spend the most time down here in the aquarium. I’m really into sea animals and I channel my passion into art,” Marielle beamed and she stood up, the tote bag with her art supplies clutched in her hand. Ryan stood up as well and the two began walking towards the exit slowly. He couldn’t take her eyes off Marielle and he swore that she was getting more beautiful by the second. 

“Oh, that’s really cool. I hope to see you here more often in the future,” Ryan said as they approached the exit. He awkwardly put his hands in the pockets of his jeans and Marielle turned to face him, some of the curls that she pushed back earlier spilling down the side of her forehead again.   
  


“I’ll be sure to say hi to you tomorrow! I can show you some of my sketches if you’d like,” Marielle suggested and Ryan’s grin widened as he felt sparks of joy dancing in his heart. Not only did this insanely sweet and beautiful girl not run away from him, but she also wanted to spend more time with him.

“That would be amazing.” Ryan and Marielle were standing still, both of them grinning like big idiots and making heart eyes at each other. Another person who worked at the museum coughed and Ryan pushed open the door for Marielle to exit the museum. Marielle gave Ryan a small wave before she walked away and Ryan stood against the glass door for a moment, staring after her wistfully. He definitely was looking forward to seeing her again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr[@luckysam78](https://luckysam78.tumblr.com/)! my bfu sideblog is [@tinsley-goldsworth](https://tinsley-goldsworth.tumblr.com/)! comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
